


I changed my mind

by xyChaoticFox



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Intimacy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Lucio seeks out the doctor when sleeps seems to elude him.





	I changed my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them for some reason. Don't @ me if they are a bit OOC, I haven't played the game x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Julian startles as a figure suddenly appears in front of his desk, nearly knocking his chair over when he jumped up. He was so engrossed in his work, he didn't even hear the door open or the other enter his office.

"My lord!" 

"Good evening, Jules, working late?"

The count perched himself on one of the corners of Julian's desk, one foot dangling just above the floor as he crossed his arms.

Julian cleared his throat, "Yes, my lord. Did you need something?"

"Hmm. No, I don't know." Lucio turned his face away. 

"Sire?"

"Lose the formal tone, Jules. We're alone."

"Very well. Do you need something?" He asked again. 

"I find myself unable to sleep." Lucio mused.

"Is something troubling you? Perhaps the lady-"

"She does not share a bed with me anymore." He interrupted, looking back at the other.

The redhead kept his expression blank as best he could, "Is that.. What's bothering you?"

A small scoff, "No. I love my wife but we don't always see eye to eye. It was best we separate, physically of course."

"Are you, frustrated perhaps?" 

"I don't need intimacy if that is what you're asking."

"I didn't mean to intrude."Julian looked at his gloved hands, the leather feeling too heavy on them. 

"No matter." he sighed, "I just thought I'd see if you were awake. Perhaps in the mood for conversation." 

"You know I'm available at anytime but it is quite late. Do you want me to walk you back to your room? Perhaps I can give you a sleep remedy."

Lucio looked like he was going to object but stood anyway, "I suppose that's best. Come, Julian." 

He moved towards the door quietly, waiting for Julian to gather what he needed before opening the door. They walked the short distance in silence, the doctor not really sure what to say. The air felt stiff somehow, their friendship barely present if he could put it like that. 

When they reached the count's chambers, the two guard dogs did nothing but lift their heads, allowing Julian to enter without a fuss. Lucio motioned towards a table with chairs for Julian to wait at as he disappeared into a walk in closet. Julian watched his back as he moved, his strong shoulders prominent beneath the thin white dress shirt he wore. 

With Lucio out of view he turned to his vials, mixing a greenish one with a light blue one and adding a small amount of chamomile essence. He corked the mixture, giving it a quick shake with the flick of his wrist. Julian's eyes wandered across the lavish room, noticing a missing painting on one wall and the Lady's favourite not in its place as well. He didn't dawdle on their personal matters, he didn't have to know them unless they were causing the couple problems. 

"There, all ready to be poisoned now." Lucio exclaimed dramatically when he returned, lips curled into a teasing smile. 

Julian rolled his eyes, "Don't joke about such things." 

The count laughed softly, the sound suddenly strange to Julian's ears as he approached the redhead. He wore lose black pants and a soft silk nightshirt that hugged his lean figure quite nicely as he sauntered across the room.

"If you wanted to poison me, you would have done it long ago. _Doctor_." 

His fingers lingered on Julian's shoulder briefly as he passed and he made his way to the bed, sitting down on the left right side. 

"On a more serious note, you look quite pale. Are you sure you're not feeling ill?" Julian approached him with the vial. 

"Just tired, Jules."

Julian nodded, taking a glass from his bedside table and emptying the mixture into it. While he waited for it to dissolve into the water, he cast his eyes towards the count. Lucio was openly staring up at him, eyes somewhat darker and lips pulled into a thin line. He found himself feeling somewhat embarrassed and cleared his throat, reaching for the glass.

"No." 

"I'm sorry?" 

Lucio grabbed his wrist, pulling the doctor to him so Julian stood between the count's legs. His eyebrows were drawn together tightly, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Kneel." 

"What?" 

"I said. _Kneel_." 

Reluctantly Julian obeyed, sinking down onto his knees and bravely mustering a glare as he did so. Lucio released his wrist, letting the hand move to stroke Julian's pale cheek. The doctor glanced at it, the warmth of Lucio's skin feeling so very much like fire. 

"I think I changed my mind."

Lucio's fingers trailed down Julian's jaw until they could gently wrap around the doctor's throat. He leaned down, lips curling upwards as Julian held his unwavering gaze. 

_"I do need some intimacy."_

_Julian didn't object when Lucio pulled him into a heated and desperate kiss._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome <3


End file.
